Weaponry Ideas
Post your Weaponry Ideas here. (For Arsenal wiki) Rules * Use Proper grammar, placement of spaces and correct placement of capital letters. * Don't edit other people's posts. (Unless if it's for correcting grammar mistakes) * Make your ideas somewhat balanced or at least try to make them balanced. * Vandalism = Perm. Ban * If you are adding descriptions, don't add inappropriate language. * If the weapon you submitting is a real-life weapon, try to put a image showing how it looks in real life. However, this is optional. How it works * You first write your own username as Heading. * Now, you start writing as follows: ** Name - ** Description (optional) - ** [KNIFE ONLY] Rarity - ** Damage - ** Ammo (optional) - ** Spread & Recoil - ** Walkspeed - ** Special - ** Firerate/Swingrate - * Rules are stated above. (Note: When writing the firerate of a weapon it has to be written in seconds or you have to put a comparable firerate to a weapon that already exists.) If we like your design, we will possibly create it and submit it to ROLVe (with your permission). Weapon pages !!WRITE DOWN YOUR IDEAS BEFORE MAKING A PAGE SO WE CAN RECORD IT!! * Sub Shotgun by DocSlayingyoudown * Sentrinigun by DocSlayingYoudown * Direct Hit by DocSlayingYoudown * Manticore Sword by VeryImperfectRig * Laser Exoskeletons by VeryImperfectRig * Missile Launcher by VeryImperfectRig * Satchel Charge by VeryImperfectRig * FaTaL 50 by YUthrowCheeseAtMe * Lewis Gun by JustAnOrdinarySoul * Paintball Gun by Idk0967 * DelinquentBuster by Idk0967 * ICS Grenade Launcher by Ekoa192 Also, please add the navigation template to your page. Adumchargerwaffle2 p.s hahahaha first nerds * Name- Doll (Ok it a knife reskin) * Description: Why do you own these? * Damage- 36 (Backstab is instakill) * Spread & Recoil- None (it a knife you dingus * Walkspeed- Same as knife * Special- It will have 10 different styles. They will be based off 10 different skins, (1 of them obviously being delinquent). * Name- Pump Grenade Launcher (Based on the China Lake Pump Action Grenade Launcher) * Description: Sorry nerd, I would rather have more then 1 round out of a grenade launcher. * Damage- 80 on direct hit, 60-35 damage splash. * Spread & Recoil- No spread. Low recoil. * Walkspeed- Same walkspeed as the rocket, albeit slightly faster. * Special- Splash Damage, Arc. JustAnOrdinarySoul = the soul sucking machine what? = Name- Lewis Gun # Description- This Lewis character sure knew how to "rotate" around his problems, eh? # Damage- 34-116 46-130 headshots 65-222 # Spread & Recoil- Spread similar to the PPSH but with 10% less spread and recoil # Walkspeed- Same as MG42 # Special- close ramp up Name- Owen Machine Carbine (or Owen Carbine, what ever is easier) # Description- Who's Mr. Owen? You're about to find out. # Damage- 18-119 headshots 64-246 # Spread & Recoil- medium spread and medium recoil # Walkspeed- normal # Special- none Name- SVT-40 # Description- And you thought the M1 series was too much/ # Damage- 42-168 89-97 headshot 1SK # Spread & Recoil- No recoil, and similar to the dragunov except 4% less # Walkspeed- M1 Grand # Special- damage ramp up Name- MP40 # Description- Hanz bring ze, oh dear you're dead # Damage- 40-116 headshots 50-148 # Spread & Recoil- little recoil, simular to the UMP # Walkspeed- Normal # Special- none Name- Knee Motar (Type 89 Grenade Discharger, search it up.) # Description- …humanity- humanity is weird. # Damage- 20-120 # Spread & Recoil- None # Walkspeed- Normal # Special- Projectile arc Name- Pencil-Pistol (British espionage tech) # Description- 6.35mm, for a mechanical pencil? Pretty good. # Damage- 70-140 1SK headshot 1SK # Ammo- 2 bullets in one reload, 10 bullets # Spread & Recoil- Low spread and high recoil # Walkspeen- Knife # Special- damage ramp up Name- SOE Pipe-Pistol # Description- Watson, something about the pipe feels strange... # Damage- 80-160 headshot 90 # Ammo- 3 bullets in each reload, 9 bullets # Spread & Recoil- High spread and low recoil # Walkspeed- Knife # Special- None Name- KOLIBRI (tiny gun) # Damage- 20-89 headshot 1SK # Ammo- 2 bullets, 12 bullets in total # Spread & Recoil- Low spread and high recoil # walkspeed- knife # Special- None Name- M9A5 # Damage- 30-60 headshot 50-110 # Spread & Recoil- Spread: Scar-H & Recoil: FN FAL # Walkspeed- Normal # Special- None Addition- M16A1 # Able to switch from auto to burst # Jams randomly (not right after you start shooting) Addition- FAMAS # Able to switch from auto to burst Iamnotabluethingy r s * Name: FN F2000 * Damage: 24- 47 (30 - 69) * Ammo: 30/90 * Spread & Recoil: Mild recoil and low to mild spread * Firerate: Similar to the M16A1 * Walkspeed- Similar to the FAMAS * Special: none * Name: Mauser Kar98K * Damage: 55 - 100 (133) * Ammo: 5/25 * Spread & Recoil: Moderate recoil & No spread * Firerate: Faster than the Mosin-Nagant * Walkspeed: Slightly slower than the Mosin-Nagant * Special: Ramp-up * Name: Browning BAR M1918 * Damage: 40 - 79 (60 to 100) * Ammo: 20/40 * Spread & Recoil: Moderate recoil and Moderate to high spread * Firerate: A little bit higher than Grease Gun * Walkspeed: slower than M60 * Special: Ramp-up YUthrowCheeseAtMe yeah Name: Nerf modulus regulator # Damage 15-20 # Ammo 12/24 # Spread: 0 # Walkspeed: It has d batteries so maybe like the m14? # Firerate: Scar-H # Special: Projectile arches and jams every 7th bullet, causing you to reload AGAIN. Name: Extinction ball # Damage: 4200 # Ammo: 1/0 # Spread: Technically 0 # Walkspeed: Minigun # Special: Projectile arches, creates a giant explosion in the middle of the map. # Firerate: It has one shot, you foolish grapefruit Name: FaTaL 50 # Damage: 690 # Ammo: INF # Spread: 0 # Walkspeed: Knife # Firerate: Nailgun # Special: Scope in (still with crosshair), and can only be spawned in vip server cmds menu. Name: FATAL 60 # Damage: 999 # Ammo: INF # Spread: 0 # Walkspeed: Double the Knife's # Firerate: Minigun # Special: Scope in (still has crosshair), demotes on kill, can fire explosive rounds, (yes you can rocket jump, you only lose 1 health by doing so.)double jump, and can only be spawned by a level 50 in the vip server commands menu. Idk0967 Name: DelinquentBuster * Damage: 2 (3 headshot) * Ammo: 200/0 * Spread/Recoil: None * Walkspeed: Laser Rifle * Special: Landing 5 hits electrocutes hit opponents for 5 seconds, dealing 10 damage per second and immobilizing them (cannot damage them with the Ghostbuster itself when they are electrocuted). * Firerate: Nailgun Name: Paintball Gun * Description: The Brickbattle weapon we all forgot about. * Damage: 10 (25 headshot) * Ammo: infinite * Spread: Increases slightly upon continuous shots * Recoil: Considerably high * Walkspeed: Tommy Gun * Special: Splatters hit opponents' screens with paint on hit. Has the same firing sound effect as the Paintball Gun from the Roblox game, Ultimate Paintball. Projectile arch * Firerate: 0.75s Name: Heat Vision Laser Beams * Damage: 90 (70 splash, 35 self) * Ammo: 2/infinity * Spread: None * Recoil: Extremely high * Walkspeed: Knife * Special: Double Jump, Rocket Jump * Firerate: 1s * Reload time: 2s Name: Plunger * Damage: 36 (150 "backstab" knife skin loul) * Rarity: Legendary * Ammo: infinite * Spread/Recoil: None (it's a knife skin, what did you expect?) * Walkspeed: I SAID IT'S A KNIFE SKIN, IT HAS THE SAME WALKSPEED AS THE KNIFE * Special: "Backstab" * Swing rate: AGAIN, IT'S A KNIFE SKIN! IT HAS THE SAME SWING RATE AS THE KNIFE! WHAT PART OF "KNIFE SKIN" DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND? Name: Colt Python * Damage: 30 (80 headshot) * Ammo: 6/18 * Spread: Peacemaker * Recoil: Almost none * Walkspeed: Peacemaker * Firerate: Slower than Peacemaker by 10% * Reload time: Peacemaker and Peppergun Ekoa192 Name: Cluster bomb * Damage:100/35 - 45 * Ammo: 1/12 * Spread/Recoil: None * Walkspeed: Same as knife * Firerate: Fast as M40 * Projectile Speed: Slightly slower than Fireworks Launcher * Special: Mannual Destruction (M2) explodes and shoot out 8 spikes. Projectile arches and stick to walls (unless its direct hit) Name: Pootis Power * Damage: 23 - 11 (66 - 59 headshot) * Ammo: 30/30 * Spread/Recoil: Spread is 7% larger than Potassium Power * Reload: 1.5 seconds * Walkspeed: Golden Gun * Firerate: slightly less faster than Nailgun * Special: Long range ramp-up (you need to tapfire to get value) and makes very slight "pootis" sound. Knife Skin: Crusader's Steel * Damage: 36/150 (duh) * Rarity: Legendary * Special: Backstab, okay this is stupid * Model: It's eyelander TF2 lol Name: ICS Grenade Launcher * Damage: 100 (30 - 80 splash damage) * Ammo 6/12 * Spread/Recoil None * Reload: 3 seconds * Walkspeed: 10% faster than Rocket Launcher * Firerate: 15% faster than Rocket Launcher * Projectile Speed: 5% to 10% slower than rocker launcher * Special: Explosive, Projectile arch, Does not explode on impact on walls, 1 by 1 reloading, rocket jumping Anthony75368 Name: KRISS Vector * Damage - 36 (42 for headshot) * Ammo - 40 * Spread & Recoil - Spread is 5% larger than the PPSH * Walkspeed - PPSH * Special - None * Firerate/Swingrate - 7% faster than the Micro Uzis Name: SCAR-HAMR * Damage - 32 (59 for headshot) * Ammo - 125 * Spread & Recoil - Recoil is 5% more than the MG42 * Walkspeed - MG42 * Special - Scope in * Firerate/Swingrate - 15% slower than the MG42 Name: AK12 * Damage - 29 (100 for headshot) * Ammo - 30 * Spread & Recoil - Spread is 10% less than the AKM * Walkspeed - AKM * Special - Scope in (EOTech) * Firerate/Swingrate - 15% faster than the AKM VeryImperfectRig Name - Manticore Sword * Description: A giant sword that attaches to the player's arm with 2 modes to attack; Projectile and Berserk * Damage: 100 (Projectile) / 45 (Berserk) * Walkspeed: Pizza (Projectile) / Faster than knife with walkspeed of 19 (Berserk) * Special: Mode Switch (RMB) * Fire Rate: Slower than knife attack speed (Projectile) / Faster than knife attack speed by 15% (Berserk) Name - Laser Exoskeletons * Description: Dual laser machines attached to the user's back and the user use controller to fire * Damage: 20 - 30 (45 on headshot) * Infinite Ammo * Spread & Recoil: Very Little * Special: Overheat, Tracer Shot * Walkspeed: TOZ-106 * Fire Rate: PRISMAS Name - MGL * Damage: 75 - 99 (Splash) 150 (Direct Hit) * Magazine: 6 * Ammo: 18 * Walkspeed: Rocket Launcher * Special: Projectile Arch * Fire Rate: Grenade Launcher from Typical Colors 2 Name - Satchel Charge * Description: Highly Explosive charges with bigger blast radius than most explosives * Damage: 225 (Splash/Direct Hit) * Magazine: 1 * Ammo: 3 * Walkspeed: Knife Name - Missile Launcher * Description: The laser-guided missile launcher. * Damage: 91 - 105 (Splash) 140 (Direct Hit) * Magazine: 1 * Ammo: 5 * Walkspeed: RPG MadNinga86 Name - AR-18 * Class: automatic rifle * Damage: 16-85 (headshot) * Magazine: 32 * Ammo: 64 * -Reload time: 3.5 seconds * Recoil: Same as M1911 * Spread: None * Special: Holosight Scope * Fire Rate: Fast as UZI Firerate; 600 RPM * Walkspeed: Same as M14 EBR Name - Remington 870 (i think everybody knows this) * Class: Shotgun * Damage: 24-57 (headshot) * Magazine: 8 * Ammo: 32 * Reload time: (if whole magazine is emptied out, 4.5 seconds) * Recoil: None * Firerate: Same as SPAS 12 * Walkspeed: Same as TOZ-106 * Special: Ramp-up Name - Thompson * Class: Submachine Gun (SMG) * Damage: 14-69 (headshot) * Magazine: 50 * Ammo: 100 * Reload time: 4 seconds * Recoil: None * Firerate: 850 RPM * Walkspeed: Same as PPSH MiketheStormchasing(We all know who this guy is) Name - RPD Place of Origin: Soviet Union Class: Machine Gun Torso and Limb Damage: 25(Minimum)-38(Maximum) Headshot Damage: 47(Minimum)-68(Maximum) Mag size: 75 Reserve Ammo: 150 Reload time: 4.2 seconds Poll of the Day Best Gun? FaTaL 50 FaTaL 60 Category:Ideas Category:Weapons